yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Keyome Tasanagi
139179bf6d8f2a4806f8f292c9817ab6--character-ideas-character-art.jpg " I wont let you..." Appearance 9fa64f9383c552fb3f79f0df72ddb27f.jpg Keyome has bright golden eyes, that almost give off an eerie glow. He's always been remarked for this, even when he was a child. He has long dark hair, that goes down to his shoulders. His physical appearance resembles that of an MMA fighter, lean but toned mostly due to his work-out schedule. His skin dark and tanned due to his biracial background ( Mother African American while his Father was of Japanese Descent. ) Behavior/Personality ''Behavior Phase 1 ( Ark 1 - ) A very intellectual, and yet, a hot-headed teenage young man with very powerful ambitions and goals. Though Keyome suffers from his constant fears. The fear of always failing can drive him to an intense breaking point of disbelief and borderline insanity. Keyome doesn't have much taste for trivial activities that most of his teenage peers partake in. He's typically seen reading or going round after round with his punching bag. He Enjoys smoking marijuana and being alone. He doesn't have many friends, and his reclusive lifestyle has always kept him occupied enough. Even after taking the Helm of the Kagemaru clan. Roleplay Alignment Chaotic Neutral 'Occupation/Class' Head Oyabun ( Boss ) of the Kagemaru Clan oyabun (plural oyabuns or oyabun) The absolute leader of a yakuza clan. He has an advisor called a saiko-komon. Besides that he has an army of advocates, accountants, secretaries and advisors. 'Fighting Style' '''Keyome is an amateur boxer' Background Keyome... Tasanagi. He was born in the District 1 area. His Father had been at one point in time, the leader the Kagemaru. He and his Kanbu (right-hand man, and highest ranking officer in this universes yakuza family ) had been on an important mission to sabotage another rival clan which led to quite a large battle where his Kanbu was murdered. Though Keyvin had been successful in his assassination attempt towards the rival clansmen, what he did brought great shame to the Kagemaru clan and the larger organization it belonged to, known as The Syndicate. His actions violated their laws, seeming that he had murdered another clansman, an Oyabun ( Boss ) at that in cold blood without probable cause/proof. Keyvin, however, was revered for his efforts in the Slave Revolt War, and thus he was pardoned for his betrayal of there blood-soaked decree. Keyome's father Keyvin had been notified as dead to the public, a dishonorable and displeasing mercy that the Syndicate gave him instead of death. However, this would appear to be a fate worse than death as Keyvin was actually sent to an unknown Prison suitable for the worst criminals in the world. Forced under a different alias, where he would be assigned a stone cot to rot for the rest of his life with no one knowing whom he truly was, and where he would reside for the rest of his days. 26884105fa8571af4bc865c34f71d39b9ff71c42_hq.jpg|Keyome and his Dog Bigby 2ee1d8698335339a6269c4fe5e93f3c8--awesome-art-anime-boys (1).jpg This would break the Tasanagi home. leaving Keyome's mother alone to tend, and raise their child. Four years later, and now 16 years old Keyome then became a local street urchin. Fighting with adults and older teenagers for money almost every day. After some time he got pretty well known for his combat abilities. A young Yakuza by the name of Hajime from the Kagemaru clan began to place bets on him every week and could easily earn 300,000 Tanz off of the kid easy. Later on, teaching Keyome how to fight entirely. This brought a lot of attention to the young Tasanagi, and soon he was called Mad Dogg amongst his peers; and those within his old Hometown in District 1 out of respect. After a few more weeks, the Head of the Kagemaru now, a man by the name of Yoshimitsu whom had been quite close with Keyomes father during his rule over the Kagemaru would have a seating with the young man. Keyome after a long discussion with the current Oyabun of the Kagemaru would plead that he had gained his respect within the streets of district 1. And he would be apart of the Kagemaru, like his father before him. And he wouldn't take no, for an answer. f1e7d2e66bdb5659e175d8de13cc5706--owari-no-seraph-yuichiro-hyakuya-yuuichirou.jpg On the night of his first day within their faction. Hajime was tasked with giving Keyome a Job, where he was to take down a guy who owed their loan company quite a large amount of money. After chasing the guy down and beating him in Combat, it was Hajime whom would deliver the final shot, right between the debtor's eyes killing him. After doing so, Haji then informs Keyome that the Oyabun had called him to talk, and it was extremely important. Upon getting there the Oyabun had given Keyome the Title of " Kanbu" which surprised the young Yakuza beyond belief. Seeming he thought that personally, he was not ready for such a title reaching this title at the age of 17. On that very same night, the Oyabun instructed that Keyome goes with him towards the outskirts of Kasaihana city. Stating that " If anyone were to know the truth about this clan, then it would be Keyome. " After a bit of waiting, they were suddenly surrounded by KPD vehicles. Keyome and Yoshi confronted the officers but it would prove to be futile. The officers began to attack. During the time it was still quite unknown as to why they attacked. An intense battle occurred, however soon after some time. Keyome watched the man who raised him, the Oyabun gets killed before his very eyes. The young Yakuza would black out soon after. Only to wake up in a hospital, confused as to what occurred, and who killed his boss. After many hearings, and court cases. The legal system that is the City of Kasaiahana city labeled it an unknown terrorist attack. And thus the Syndicate would go along with this as well though Keyome always knew better. The other clans in the Syndicate came to the conclusion that even though Keyome was young, and due to the current state of the Kagemaru clan, he would have no other choice but to step up as leader and Oyabun of the clan, due to his current title of Kanbu at the time. He was next in line, by the chain of command after all. The other Oyabuns laughed at the notion of this child, taking the helm of the Kagemaru but it amused them enough that they agreed to these terms, allowing Keyomes step into leadership to happen.